Bis das der Tod uns vereint
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Voldemort hat ein Hühnchen mit Dumbledore zu rupfen


**Warnung**: Eigentlich hier mal keine – ausser vielleicht, dass es völliger Blödsinn ist, den ich irgendwann vor Jahren geschrieben habe.

Was die Bücher angeht, so versuche ich, mich an die Handlung zu halten, so weit es meine Geschichte erlaubt - nur das allerletzte, das unsägliche Kapitel in Band 7 werde ich auch in Zukunft boykottieren und ignorieren. - Gut – in dieser alten Geschichte völlig egal – damals war dieses Buch noch gar nicht erschienen

**Zusammenfassung: **Voldemort hat ein Hühnchen mit Dumbledore zu rupfen

**Noch eine kleine Anmerkung der Übeltäterin:** Geschrieben habe ich diese Geschichte im September 2006 – also seid gnädig mit mir und denkt dran, dass das letzte Buch noch nicht erschienen war.

_**Disclaimer: **Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2010.  
Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2009. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2009. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2004.  
Was nichts anderes heißt als: Die Harry Potter Charaktere gehören JKR - sie wurden von mir nur ausgeborgt, ein wenig verbogen und lediglich die die Geschichte ist meinem Hirn entsprungen. Ach ja - ich verdiene damit kein Geld . In diesem Sinne: Ich wünsche viel Spaß _

~~oooo~~

Die Nacht lag wie ein Schleier über dem alten, verlassenen Gemäuer, das vor wenigen Monaten noch eine Schule gewesen war. Die Schüler und Lehrer waren längst fort, hatten das Schloss aufgegeben, das ihnen so lange Schutz geboten hatte. Jetzt stand es einsam in der Landschaft herum und nur der Mond leistete ihm noch Gesellschaft. Nur der Mond?  
Eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt ging mit schnellen Schritten über den Weg, der zum Schloss führte. Nur einen Moment lang blieb sie vor dem Eingangstor stehen und schaute sich um. Der Mond schien in das ungewöhnliche Gesicht, das kaum an einen Menschen erinnerte und rote Augen funkelten, bevor sie sich wieder dem Tor zu wandten.  
"Alohomora", zischte eine Stimme, die niemand hörte. Ein leises Klicken und die Gestalt legte die Hand auf die eiserne Türklinke. Quietschend öffnete sich das Tor und gab den Weg in das Innere des alten Schlosses frei. Die schlanke Gestalt trat ein.  
"Verdammt lange her." Nur ein Raunen, das ohnehin niemand hören würde. Ein kurzer Blick auf die vertraute Umgebung,dann machte sich die Gestalt auf den Weg. Er wusste, wo er suchen musste. Er kannte den Weg, auch wenn er ihn lange nicht gegangen war.

"Hast du das gesehen?" Eine nebelhafte Gestalt erschien hinter einer alten Ritterrüstung und schaute dem Besucher nach, der längst durch eine der zahlreichen Türen verschwunden war. Der Geist schüttelte sein ergrautes Haupt und hätte er es nicht mit seiner Hand festgehalten, so wäre es vermutlich herunter gefallen.  
"Nicht zu übersehen, Sir Nicholas", erwiderte ein weiterer Geist, der in diesem Moment aus der Wand trat. Seine stierenden Augen waren noch immer auf die Tür gerichtet, durch die der alte Bekannte so eben gegangen war. "Aber es war doch nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der glorreiche Sohn heimkehren würde." Der Geist warf seinen silbernen Umhang zurück und wandte sich dem Fast Kopflosen Nick zu.  
"Glorreich würde ich ihn ja nicht gerade bezeichnen, Baron", erwiderte Sir Nicholas und rückte seinen Kopf zurecht. "Aber Ihr habt Recht. Seine Rückkehr war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Ich frage mich nur, was er in einem verlassenen Hogwarts sucht."  
"Na, was schon. Seinen alten Gefährten und größten Gegner", klärte der Rote Baron sein Gegenüber auf.

Erstaunt sah Lord Voldemort sich in dem Büro um. Nichts hatte sich verändert, seit er zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war und er fühlte sich in eine Zeit versetzt, in der er einfach nur Tom Vorlost Riddle gewesen war. Schüler. Kein Durchschnittsschüler, aber eben doch nur Schüler. Er seufzte leise. Damals war alles einfacher gewesen. Eine kleine Intrige hier, ein paar gesponnene Fäden dort. Spiele, die er schon immer gerne gespielt hatte. Ohne die Belastung, die heute auf seinen Schultern lastete.

"Welch unerwarteter Besuch", ertönte eine sonore Stimme und zwang Voldemort, sich um zu drehen. Nachdenklich betrachtete er das alte, goldgerahmte Bild an der Wand, das bereits zu seiner eigenen Schulzeit dort gehangen hatte. Der alte Mann, der auf einem Sessel saß, die rechte Hand auf der Lehne, war ihm nur zu vertraut. Nicht als Schulleiter, denn dazu war selbst Voldemort zu jung. Lord Voldemort hatte den Vorfahren der bekannten Black-Familie nur als Portrait kennen gelernt. Doch darüber war der Dunkle Lord alles andere als traurig, haftete Phineas Nigellus Black doch der Ruf an, der gefürchtetste Schulleiter Hogwarts gewesen zu sein.

"Ich sollte mich vielleicht bei Euch bedanken, Lord Voldemort." Der Angesprochene sah erstaunt auf. "Ihr habt mich von den nervigen Schülern befreit. Euer Angriff auf diese Schule war eine Glanzleistung."  
Anerkennend nickte Phineas Nigellus Black dem Besucher zu.  
"Nur eine kleine Demonstration meiner Macht", entgegnete der Dunkle Lord. "Und genau deswegen bin ich hier. Wo ist Dumbledore?"  
Suchend sah er sich in dem verlassenen Büro um. Doch nirgendwo war ein Gemälde mit dem wohl bekanntesten Schulleiter Hogwarts zu sehen.  
"Tot", entgegnete Black. "Genauso tot wie übrigens mein Enkel. Was habt Ihr Euch dabei gedacht, einen Black zu töten?"  
Der Vorwurf in der Stimme des einstigen Schulleiters von Hogwarts war nicht zu überhören. Voldemort richtete sich auf und trat auf das Bild zu.  
"Nichts", erwiderte er trocken. "Ich habe mir gar nichts dabei gedacht, denn ich habe ihn nicht getötet. Bedankt Euch bei Eurer eigenen Enkelin, solltet ihr irgendwann die Möglichkeit dazu haben." Die roten Augen funkelten in dem dunklen Büro, dass lediglich vom Mondschein beleuchtet wurde. "Und das Dumbledore nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt, ist sogar bis zu mir vorgedrungen. Nur hatte ich erwartet, sein Bild hier zu finden. Ich hätte da nämlich noch ein paar Dinge mit ihm zu klären."  
Phineas Nigellus Black erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging um diesen herum. Die faltigen Hände auf die Lehne gestützt, beugte er sich vor. Instinktiv trat Voldemort einen Schritt zurück. Doch der alte Black wandte sich ab und deutete mit seinem Kopf nach links.  
"Dort, hinter der Tür. Der alte Mann fühlte sich offenbar in unserer Gesellschaft nicht wohl. Oder er hat Geheimnisse vor uns."  
Black hob die Hand und deutete auf eine Holztür. "Wer weiß das schon so genau. Albus Dumbledore war immer ein wenig sonderbar."  
Lord Voldemorts Blick folgte der Hand. Ohne sich bei Phineas Nigellus Black für die Informationen zu bedanken, wandte er sich schließlich ab und ging auf die Tür zu. Er zögerte nicht, sondern öffnete sie und trat hindurch. Dabei ignorierte er die Worte des Bildes. Es interessierte ihn nicht, dass Phineas Nigellus Black ihn für arrogant und unhöflich hielt.

Der angrenzende Raum war kleiner als das Büro. Aber auch hier waren die Wände voll gestellt mit Regalen. Zwei deckenhohe Fenster ließen gerade genug Mondlicht herein, um die Mitte des Raumes zu erhellen. Alles andere konnte man nur erahnen. Es roch nach alten Büchern. In der Mitte des Raumes eine alte, abgewetzte Couch,daneben ein Ohrensessel. Auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch, neben dem Sessel lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Alles wirkte, als würde der Besitzer des Raumes jeden Moment zurück kehren. Doch Voldemort wusste es besser. Suchend sah er sich um, bis sein Blick etwas fand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang, murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte und ließ den Zauberstab wieder verschwinden. Ein kurzes Flackern, dann spendeten die Kerzen eines alten Kerzenständers genug Licht, um jeden Winkel des Raumes auszuleuchten. Er ging auf den alten Sessel zu, wischte mit der Hand den nicht vorhandenen Staub ab und setzte sich. An der Wand gegenüber, zwischen zwei überladenen Bücherregalen hing ein Bild. Das Bild eines alten Mannes, der auf einer Couch lag und zu schlafen schien. Die halbmondförmige Brille war ihm von der Nase gerutscht und hatte sich in dem langen, weißen Bart verfangen. Lord Voldemort räusperte sich laut.

"Phineas, lass mich schlafen. Ich habe die ganze Nacht hindurch Bücher gewälzt. Außerdem habe ich doch gesagt, dass ich nicht gestört werden will", murmelte der alte Mann auf der Couch. Mit seiner linken Hand griff er nach der Brille und setzt sie sich wieder auf die Nase. "Komm später wieder." Er drehte sich um. "Falls ich dich darum bitte."  
"Nein, ich werde nicht später wieder kommen. Wir beide werden das jetzt und hier klären", zischte Voldemort. Der alte Mann auf der Couch drehte sich um und öffnete die Augen. Über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg sah er den Eindringling lange an, bevor er sich aufrichtete. Eine faltige Hand strich über den langen Bart.  
"Tom", sagte Albus Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. "So schnell habe ich dich nicht erwartet."  
Er stand auf, strich seine Robe zurecht und tat ein paar steife Schritte bis zum Rand des Bildes und wieder zurück. Dann blieb er stehen und richtete seinen Blick auf den Besucher.  
"Du hast mich erwartet?" Der Dunkle Lord war sichtlich irritiert. Albus Dumbledore nickte.  
"Natürlich, Tom. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Hogwarts war doch schon immer dein Ziel. Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass du dir noch ein wenig mehr Zeit nimmst."  
"So ein Blödsinn. Woher willst du meine Ziele kennen." Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ich bin nur hier, weil ich ein paar Dinge klar stellen möchte." Er lehnte sich zurück und warf dem Bild vor sich einen wütenden Blick zu.  
"Ich weiß mehr, als du vielleicht ahnst, mein Junge", entgegnete Albus Dumbledore, während er sich wieder setzte.  
"Nenn mich nicht mein Junge", knurrte Voldemort. "Ich bin erwachsen."  
"Für mich wirst du immer ein Schüler bleiben. Auch wenn du vielleicht nicht den Weg eingeschlagen hast, den ich mir für dich gewünscht habe." Albus Dumbledore strich wieder über seinen langen Bart. Die blauen Augen funkelten im Schein der Kerzen.  
"Du bist es doch, der mir mein Leben zur Hölle gemacht hat, Albus", stellte Voldemort fest. Er beugte sich vor und stützte die Arme auf den Oberschenkeln ab. " Ist dir eigentlich klar, was du mir angetan hast?"

Albus Dumbledore drehte den Kopf ein kleines Stück und betrachtete seinen Besucher aus den Augenwinkeln. "Wie könnte ich dir etwas antun. Ich sitze hier in diesem verdammten Bild fest. Du hast nicht zufällig ein paar Zitronenbonbons dabei?"  
Lord Voldemort schnauft durch seine schlangengleiche Nase. "Genau darum geht es doch. Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein, sich ausgerechnet von Snape übertölpeln zu lassen. Dein Tod war nie geplant. Und er passt mir nicht."  
"Ich habe ihm vertraut", entgegnete Albus Dumbledore mit leiser Stimme und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen.  
"Vertraut? Albus, hast du in all den Jahren denn gar nichts gelernt? Vertraue niemandem, sonst bist du tot", erklärte Lord Voldemort, was er selber in der Vergangenheit gelernt hatte.  
"Wie man sieht", stellte Albus Dumbledore trocken fest und deutete mit seiner rechten Hand auf sich selber. "Aber vielleicht hat es ja auch einen Sinn."  
"Hat es ganz sicherlich. Nämlich den, mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Jetzt wo du nicht mehr lebst, darf ich mich nämlich mit Snape herum ärgern. Und er geht mir gehörig auf die Nerven."

"Eigentlich ist er doch ganz pflegeleicht", erinnerte sich Albus Dumbledore an seinen einstigen Freund und Schützling, der ihn so bitter enttäuscht und am Ende ermordet hatte.  
"Pflegeleicht? Ich glaube, dein Tod hat dir dein Hirn ganz schön durcheinander gebracht. Snape war nützlich, so lange er für mich spioniert hat. Aber jetzt, wo ich ihn fast täglich in meiner Nähe habe, ist er unerträglich. Nimm ihn zurück."

Albus Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Du übersiehst da eine Kleinigkeit, Tom. Ich bin tot." Er lehnte sich zurück. "Was übrigens dein eigener Plan war, wenn ich mich recht erinnere." Er legte den Kopf ein kleines Stück zur Seite. "Und warum es dir plötzlich nicht mehr passt, musst du mir in der Tat einmal erklären."  
"Wer hat dir denn den Blödsinn erzählt." Voldemort sprang auf und lief um den Sessel herum, blieb einen Moment stehen und lief dann weiter. "Ich wollte dir beweisen, dass ich meine Leute in dein geheiligtes Hogwarts bringen kann. Mehr nicht." Er blieb stehen und warf dem Bild an der Wand einen wütenden Blick zu. "Dein Tod war nicht gewollt."  
"Aber Draco...", setzte der alte Schulleiter an, wurde jedoch jäh durch eine heftige Handbewegung Lord Voldemorts unterbrochen.  
"Malfoy Junior stand nie wirklich auf meiner Seite. Ich wollte ihn loswerden. Ihm endlich klar machen, auf welcher Seite er wirklich steht. Aber das Gör steht viel zu sehr im Schatten seines Vaters." Lord Voldemort blieb vor einem der Regale stehen und griff wahllos nach einem Buch. "Wenn ich deinen Tod gewollt hätte, dann wäre ich persönlich gekommen und hätte es nicht einem Anfänger überlassen." Er blätterte in dem Buch herum, ohne wirklich hinein zu sehen. "Verdammt noch mal, ich wollte deinen Tod nicht. Noch nicht."

"Das hättest du Draco vielleicht sagen sollen. Oder noch besser: Seiner Mutter", gab Albus Dumbledore zu bedenken. "Und vielleicht hättest du einfach Severus einweihen sollen." Er verzog die Mundwinkel. "Deine Unüberlegtheit wird dich noch mal umbringen."  
"Was mischt das Weibsbild sich auch einfach ein. Wäre Lucius da gewesen, hätte sie sich heraus gehalten", fauchte Voldemort.  
"Die Liebe einer Mutter, Tom. Das hat dir schon einmal fast das Genick gebrochen, falls du dich erinnerst."  
"Ja, danke. Ich kann mich noch ziemlich genau daran erinnern. Aber Narcissa ist nicht Lily. Ich habe Lucius' Frau einfach unterschätzt." Lord Voldemort setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sessels und sah das Bild an. "Und jetzt habe ich den Salat und darf sehen, wie ich damit zurecht komme. Das ist nicht fair."

"Was ist daran nicht fair, Tom? Du hast doch erreicht, was du immer wolltest. Deine Chancen, Harry zu besiegen stehen besser, als ich es gerne hätte." Albus Dumbledore sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler traurig an.  
"Pah. Potter." Lord Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. "Du weißt genau, dass es nie um Potter ging. All die Jahre ging es doch eigentlich nur um Macht." Er ließ sich vollends auf der Couch nieder.  
"Macht?" Fragend sah Albus Dumbledore auf den Dunklen Lord herab. "Du hast doch jetzt die Macht, die du dir gewünscht hast. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit dem Rest spielend fertig wirst."  
"Nein, Albus. Werde ich eben nicht. Ein hinterhältiger Snape, ein Malfoy Junior, der immer noch nicht begriffen hat, warum er sich immer mit Potter streitet, und eine Welt, die langsam aber sicher im Chaos versinkt. Ich will das alles nicht mehr." Er verbarg sein Gesicht hinter den langen, dürren Fingern. "Ich wollte doch immer nur mächtiger sein als du."

Albus Dumbledore hob die Hand, als wolle er sie dem Dunklen Lord tröstend auf den Rücken legen. Doch Leben und Tod trennte Schüler und Lehrer.

"Du bist mächtiger als ich, Tom. Ich bin nicht mehr da. Jetzt liegt die Welt da draußen in deinen Händen. Nun ist es an dir zu entscheiden, wie es weiter gehen soll." Er zog seine Hand zurück. "Und wenn du es zulässt, dann wird Severus dir ein treuerer Freund sein, als du es vielleicht im Moment erwartest."  
Lord Voldemort ließ die Hände sinken und hob den Kopf. Dann, ganz langsam, schüttelte er ihn und griff in seinen Umhang. "Nein, Albus. Ich weiß nicht, auf wessen Seite Severus Snape wirklich steht. Aber ich weiß, dass es nicht meine Seite ist." Er hielt eine kleine, schwarze Phiole in seiner Hand. "Dies gab er mir gegen Kopfschmerzen." Er entkorkte die Phiole und hielt sie unter seine Nase. Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. "Roter Fingerhut", stellte er fest. "Severus ist noch nicht einmal sonderlich einfallsreich."

"Er wollte auch dich töten?", fragte Albus Dumbledore erstaunt. Die Falten auf seiner Stirn wurden tiefer. "Es sei denn..." Nachdenklich legte er den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und starrte in den Raum hinein.  
"Es sei denn er will meinen Platz einnehmen?", fragte Voldemort. "Von mir aus kann er ihn haben. Ich habe schon lange genug von diesem Zirkus. Soll die Welt doch machen, was sie will."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er deinen Platz einnehmen möchte, Tom. Ich glaube viel mehr, dass er sich an sein Versprechen hält." Albus Dumbledore ließ die Hand sinken. "Damals, als er Lehrer hier wurde, versprach Severus mir, sich für das Leben seiner Schüler einzusetzen. Um jeden Preis." Albus Dumbledore lächelte. "Ich hatte nur nie erwartet, dass ich der Preis für das Leben des jungen Malfoy sein würde."  
"Und du meinst, ich bin der Preis für das Leben des einfältigen Potter?", wollte Voldemort von seinem ehemaligen Lehrer wissen.

"Sieht fast so aus, Tom." Albus Dumbledore lächelte immer noch, sichtlich zufrieden mit der neuen Erkenntnis. "Du kannst die Phiole einfach auf den Tisch legen", sagte er, als ihm auffiel, dass der Dunkle Lord das kleine Gefäß noch immer in seiner Hand hielt.  
"Nein", entgegnete Voldemort entschlossen. "Ich denke, ich habe eine bessere Verwendung dafür." Er drehte sie vorsichtig zwischen seinen langen Fingern hin und her. Dann richtete er den Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

"Was willst du damit sagen, Tom?", fragte Albus Dumbledore vorsichtig ohne Voldemort und die Phiole aus den Augen zu lassen.  
"Muss ich dir das wirklich noch erklären?" Voldemort hielt dem Blick des einstigen Schulleiters von Hogwarts stand. "Du bist der einzige Mensch, der mich je wirklich gekannt hat. Zumindest von denen, die noch leben." Seine Stimme klang mit einem Mal traurig.  
"Das kannst du nicht tun", sagte Albus Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. Wieder hob er die Hand und streckte sie nach dem Mann aus, den er seit so vielen Jahren kannte.  
"Sie mich doch an, Albus. Ich bin kaum mehr als menschlich zu bezeichnen." Voldemort strich mit seiner Hand über das entstellte Gesicht. "Sicher, ich könnte Potter töten und versuchen, diese Welt zu beherrschen. Aber zu welchem Preis?"

"Macht?", gab Albus Dumbledore zu bedenken. "Die Menschen fürchten dich. Außerdem hast du einige Anhänger gefunden. Auch wenn es nicht mehr allzu viele sind."  
"Vielleicht könnte ich diese Welt beherrschen", stimmte Voldemort zu. "Aber ich müsste doch immer damit rechnen, dass mir einer meiner treuen Anhänger ein Messer in den Rücken rammt. Was wäre das für ein Leben?"

"Das Leben eines Tyrannen. Ich dachte immer, das sei es, was du wolltest?" Albus Dumbledore ließ die Hand wieder sinken.  
"Mit dir als Gegner, ja", entgegnete Voldemort. "Ohne dich hat es seinen Reiz längst verloren." Er stand auf und ging auf das Bild zu. "Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, anderen die Chance zu geben, es besser zu machen. Potter und Malfoy sind vielleicht sogar auf dem richtigen Weg."

"Aber die Horcruxe", gab Albus Dumbledore zu bedenken. "Außerdem wirst du auf dieser Seite einigen Leuten begegnen, die nicht sonderlich gut auf dich zu sprechen sind." Es war der Griff nach einem Strohalm.  
"Die Horcruxe schützen mich lediglich davor, von anderen getötet zu werden. Nicht jedoch vor mir selber, Albus. Du hast deine Hausaufgaben nicht gemacht."  
"Diese Alternative habe ich schlichtweg nicht in Betracht gezogen, Tom", murmelte Albus Dumbledore.  
"Und was meine Opfer betrifft, so muss ich mich ihnen ohnehin eines Tages stellen. Und mal ehrlich. Lieber eine tote Lily Potter, als eine, deren Sohn ich auch noch auf dem Gewissen habe. Sie kann ziemlich resolut sein." Ein gequältes Lächeln machte sich auf dem unmenschlichen Gesicht breit. "Außerdem könnten wir beide dort weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben."

"Und wo genau wäre das?", wollte Albus Dumbledore wissen.  
"Festzustellen, wer von uns beiden der größere Magier ist natürlich", antwortete Lord Voldemort und hob die Phiole an seine Lippen. "Also? Bereit für eine zweite Runde?"  
"Lass uns doch erst einmal die erste Runde beenden und sehen, wer gewinnt", entgegnete Albus Dumbledore und hob warnend den Finger.  
"Ich lebe und du bist tot", triumphierte der Dunkle Lord. "Also geht die erste Runde ganz klar an mich."  
"Aber nur, weil Snape getan hat, was er mir versprach. Er hat sein Wort gehalten. Er war ein Todesser und ist ein Mensch geworden, der sich für das einsetzt, an das er glaubt," konterte Albus Dumbledore.  
"Gefühlstrottel", schimpfte Lord Voldemort, jedoch nicht ohne ein bezeichnendes Lächeln im Gesicht. Er setzte die Phiole an seine Lippen und hob sie ein letztes Stück.  
"Schlange", warf Albus Dumbledore dem Mann an den Kopf, der fast die Welt beherrscht hätte. Dann trat er einen Schritt zur Seite.

Irgendwo, weit entfernt, schlug die Glocke eines Turmes. Es war Mitternacht, als Tom Vorlost Riddle, vielen besser bekannt als Lord Voldemort, zu Boden ging und seinen letzten Atemzug auf dieser Welt tat. Als man seine Leiche Wochen später entdeckte, wunderte man sich über das Lächeln auf dem entstellten Gesicht. Doch niemandem fiel die dunkelhaarige Gestalt auf, die gelassen durch die Bilder Hogwarts zog und neue Anhänger suchte.


End file.
